Mission to Horatius
The first original Star Trek story published as a novel. Summary ;From the book jacket: :While exploring a new star system, NGC 434, Captain Kirk and the crew of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] find themselves in an adventure, from one planet to another.'' :They enlist the help of Grang, a local from NGC 434 to guide them through the system, all while attempting to find the runaway mouse "Mickey" on the ''Enterprise.'' At the time of the story, the Enterprise is long overdue for shore leave and as such, the ship needs services and food restocking. The crew is also beginning to get upset and restless. Captain Kirk is ordered to take the ship to the distant Horatius system to check on a distress call from anti-Federation colonists. Upon arrival, the crew encounters all varieties of people including some from the stone-ages and some clones. Kirk must attempt to help them without breaking the Prime Directive. The three planets in the Horatius system are Neolithia (a world free of modern technology and home of Grang), Mythra (a world populated by religious zealots and having normal radio level technology), and Bavarya (a technologically advanced world). In the meantime, the Enterprise is facing a possible outbreak of "cafard", a disease that is contagious and often deadly. According to McCoy, it is also known as "space strain and confinement syndrome." Around this time, Sulu's pet rat, "Mickey", escapes, and is seen as a possible sign of plague. Background * This novel was the first original story written in the Star Trek universe, but it was not the first book published, as it was predated by the first episode novelization collection by James Blish. * This book was written as a young adult tie-in to the series. * The book refers to "Mickey" as both a mouse and a rat at various points. Characters ; James T. Kirk : Enterprise captain. ; Spock :Enterprise exec and science officer. ; Leonard H. McCoy : Enterprise surgeon. ; Montgomery Scott : Enterprise chief engineer. ; Uhura : Enterprise communications officer. ; Hikaru Sulu : Enterprise helmsman. ; Pavel A. Chekov : Enterprise navigator. Guest Characters ;Grang: Member of Neolithia's "Wolf Clan." A young member, but not yet a full warrior. Assisted the Enterprise in exploration of Bavaraya. Was given the temporary rank of ensign. ;Nummer Ein : Head offcial of the planet Bavaraya. A doppelganger of the real man, who had died some years before this story. ;Anna: Daughter of Nummer Ein. Assisted starship Enterprise landing party escape from Bavaraya. She was part of an underground movement to stop the dictatorship of Bavaraya. References USS Enterprise (NCC-1701); tribbles. NGC 434 An area of space that was unexplored until the colonization almost a century previous. The NGC 434 System otherwise known as the Horatius system contains 3 planets, all M class. The planets have been named by human colonists as "Neolithia", "Mythra" and "Bavarya". In the early days of space travel, a freighter on a trade mission fell out of warp in the system. The crew explored and named the system then left. A few years later, colonists, who wished to be seperate from the Federation made a home in NGC 434. ;Neolithia: The home planet of Grang. Quite low on the development scale. ;Mythra: More developed than Neolithia. Stone age building design, but Middle age inhabitants who are Religious dissidents. They worship "The Ultimate". The high priests have been tricking the rest of the population into drinking a hallucinogen called Anodyne which made them loyal to their "god". The Enterprise assisted the population, by cleansing the water that contained Anodyne. ;Bavarya: Most advanced human culture in NGC 434. Had limited Phaser technology, that was used unsuccessfully against the Enterprise. Bavarya was the source of many attacks against Neolithia and Mythra. Before the military’s defeat, an entire invasion of the other two planets was planned. Planet was hostile towards a landing party from the Enterprise, and imprisoned them, while holding arena matches with Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Grang. Planet is listed as hostile under the Federation charter. Category:Novels